Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a disease of the central nervous system. MS is an inflammatory, demyelinating disease that affects more than 2 million people worldwide. MS can primarily affect the white matter (WM) and grey matter in the brain and the spinal cord. MS can result in neuronal and axonal degeneration, which can be observed as brain lesions or plaques, grey matter atrophy, and diffuse abnormalities. MS manifest itself in a number of different forms, including: clinically isolated syndrome, relapsing-remitting syndrome, secondary progressive syndrome, primary progressive syndrome, and progressive relapsing syndrome. Damage caused to the brain by MS or other neurodegenerative diseases can make it difficult to perform tractography to determine brain connections, which can limit the usefulness of tractography in clinical evaluation of patients with neurodegenerative diseases.